


Hey There Dean

by nerdlexia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Hey There Dean, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This One Shot is based off of the Hey There Delilah Supernatural parody Hey There Dean sung by Kira lyrics by Ivy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Dean

“Charlie, you have no idea. I'm so tired of this. I don't know what to do. You should see-" In the distance the sound of a door shutting is heard. "I've gotta go." Sam clicks his phone off and sets it down before Dean walks in the room.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean places a fast food bag on the table. "I got food." Dean starts pulling everything out of the bag. He places a salad in front of Sam, a burger in front of him, and a burger in front of an empty chair.

Sam looks at the extra burger quizzically. "What's with the extra burger, Dean?" He points to it. "Last time I checked there were only two of us, unless you have an invisible friend I don't know about." Sam teases.

"It's for Cas, genius." Dean says with a mouthful. "I thought you went to law school."

"I thought Cas was busy off doing Angel stuff. Plus, he's an Angel which means he doesn't eat."

"Correction, he doesn't have an appetite or the need to eat. It doesn't mean he can't. If he doesn't show, I can just put it in the fridge for later."

Sam rolls his eyes and no sooner does he hear the sound of wings flapping.

"Dean, Sam, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Cas." Dean answers, his mouth still full with burger.

"Then why did you call?"

"Thought you might like a break from all that Heavenly jazz." The empty chair is pushed out from under the table. "Sit. Eat." Dean picks up the burger, showing it to Castiel, and then sits it back on the table.

Castiel looks hesitant and ready to complain, but obliges nonetheless, sitting down in the open chair.

"Thank you. I could use a break. Though, I don't quite understand why you bought me a burger. I mean, I do love these, but I can't taste them anymore. Plus, I have no need to eat."

"Oh, will you shut up and just eat it."

Sam watches the whole scene roll out in front of him while he eats his salad. He sees the way Castiel and Dean argue about pointless things, the way Dean relaxes when Castiel is around, the way he makes Dean smile and laugh, which he rarely does.

Dean isn't the only one who changes. Castiel, who is usually straight-faced, always has a soft smile when around Dean. And quite often, Dean can make Castiel give a huff of a laugh.

It hasn't been just recently that Sam has noticed this. Ever since Dean met Castiel, something has changed about him. It's been a couple years that Sam has noticed how happy Castiel makes Dean. He just wishes he could make each other realize how they feel.

He's tired of watching the constant unknown flirting, invading each other's bubbles, and the eye-sex. Don't forget the eye-sex. Sam gets to the point where he could just shove them into a closet together- no pun intended.

When lunch is over, Dean and Castiel go off on their own talking about Castiel's orders and Dean's recent hunts. Sam goes into the library alone, and calls Charlie.

"Oh my God, you should've seen it. They were practically all over each other without being physical. I just wish there's some way I could get them to realize their feelings."

Charlie tells Sam she has a plan.

"What? No! I'm not singing a song. There's got to be something else. I don't care how funny it would be; I'm not doing it. I'll figure something out. Call me if you have any better ideas. Yeah, I'll keep you updated. Thanks."

When Sam leaves the library, he finds Dean alone, looking a little sad.

"Hey. Where's Cas?"

"He had to leave. What's up?"

All special plans he has for telling Dean goes out the window. Sam knows that no matter how he says it, Dean will react the same way. So he might as well just say it now.

"Look, Dean. I know you're not going to want to hear this, but I need to tell you. I'm your little brother, so it's my job to meddle in your business."

"What are you talking about?"

There's no use hesitating, so Sam spits it out. "You and Cas."

"Me and Cas? What about Cas and me? Dude! No-"

"Just hear me out." Sam doesn't give Dean a chance to object. "You and Cas have been good friends for over four years now. I've seen the way you two interact. You guys have been through a lot together. He raised you from Hell, he became a Leviathan and disappeared for a while, you two went to Purgatory together, Naomi controlling him, and everything in between. You two mean a lot to each other."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Dean, Cas came back not too long ago, and ever since then you can't take your eyes off of him. I mean you guys did a lot of the staring before, but now it's more intense, I guess. Anyways, you always invite him down for either food or a movie or something, and when he doesn't show I can see sadness in you."

"Sammy, I think you've lost your mind, again." Sam gives Dean a bitch-face. "Look, I know you mean well but Cas is just a good friend. You're reading too much into this."

"When he shows up injured, you try to take care of him even though he can heal on his own. Why do you think I leave you two alone so much?"

"Sam, this is enough, really." Dean stands up and leaves the room, Sam letting him go.

"God, when will you just kiss him? Stop being such a sissy, Dean." He mumbles, but unintentionally loud enough that Dean hears.

X

"I told Dean. He didn't take it so well. I mean, he didn't go off like I'd expect, but he still walked away. I guess it could be a good sign. No, I haven't, but I don't see how talking to Cas will help. He doesn't really understand feelings. Not that Dean does much either."

No sooner is the flutter of wings heard.

"Crap. I gotta go, Charlie."

Sam turns around to see Castiel staring at him, head cocked.

"Is everything alright, Sam? I heard you call my name."

"Everything's fine. I didn't mean to call for you. I just mentioned your name." Sam scratches his head and changes the subject. "You got here rather quickly."

"Yes, I wasn't busy at the moment. Is there something you need? Why were you talking about me?"

Sam really wasn't expecting to have this conversation with Castiel, but since he's here, and he gave a shot with Dean, he might as well do the same with Castiel.

"Look, Cas. Um, I'm not really sure what to say, and I don't really know how Angels feel-"

"We don't feel."

"No, yeah, I know. It's just- okay, to start out, I know this year's been pretty rough-"

"I believe that is what you call an understatement."

Sam laughs, "That's true, but things are getting better now, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sam."

"Have you ever been in love? I mean, I know with the whole Angel thing," he gestures at Castiel, "but have you ever thought you might have been in love?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what love feels like, or what it would be like."

"It's joy- being excited, or happy, to see someone. Looking forward to the next time you can see them again. There's fear- it could be anything, such as worrying about someone when you're not near them, hoping that they are okay. Love is sacrificing yourself for them- doing whatever you can to protect them, or make them happy. It's also pain. Whether it's seeing him- I mean them- with someone else, or hurting when they are hurt or sad. But it's not in vain."

"I guess I feel that way towards you and your brother. I don't feel but what you said describes it best. I guess I do love you and Dean. You are like a family to me. My friends."

"That's true, Cas, but there's a difference between loving someone like family and loving someone as more."

"You mean as in a relationship, a mate if you will."

"Exactly!"

"When I lost my memory and became Emmanuel I was married. I also had some sort of relationship with Meg. I had sexual intercourse with the reaper named April."

"I'd say two out of three don't count."

"Why do you ask? Is there someone you had in mind? Or were you asking for advice-"

"Dean, Cas. I'm talking about you and Dean." He doesn't mean to say it like that, but he knows Castiel wouldn't figure it out any other way.

"I do love Dean according to your ideas, but you are suggesting that I'm in love with Dean."

"Not just you in love with Dean, but Dean in love with you too. You don't see how he is whenever you're not around. He seems sadder, and maybe even worried. He's happier when you're around. I think he likes when you stay for awhile." Sam sighs, "I get if-"

"Sam?" Dean's voice calls. "Where are you? I was looking-" he stops at the doorway when he sees Sam talking to Castiel. "Cas." He gives a small smile, and then it falls. "Wait, Cas? What are you doing here?"

"I thought Sam was calling for me, but it was just a misunderstanding. So we decided to talk."

"About what?" Dean eyes Sam suspiciously and warily. No one speaks. "Sam?"

"Dean-"

"I can't believe this! I already told you-"

"I get it, Dean. You can say whatever you want, but I'm sick of this. I see the way you two interact around each other. Deny it all you want but deep down you know it's true. I know you hate chick flick moments and talking about your feelings, but if you never say how you really feel, you might miss out."

Dean stays silent, possibly looking for some excuse.

"You two share a profound bond, right?"

"A more profound bond, yes." Castiel replies.

"But it's more that that. Your connection is stronger, more pure. You've been through so much, yet you two are still best friends with more potential. But you're standing in the way of that. I don't know why. I can only assume. But you are both to blame."

Castiel looks at Dean, who is silent, but returns his gaze.

"You both know how you feel about each other, so you might as well admit it."

Castiel is the first to speak. "Dean, according to Sam, I am in love with you. I don't know what love feels like exactly, but I suppose this is it. It's a nice sensation." Castiel smiles.

"Sammy, I could kill you for this." He walks closer to where the younger Winchester and the Angel are standing. "You're right, I'm not one to talk about my feelings, but I suppose I should say that" Dean begins to seem nervous. "I-I think I'm in love with you too." Dean gives an affectionate smile.

"It's about time!" Sam cheers. Dean glares at him, and Sam gives a nervous giggle. "I'll just, um, head that way, and give you two some privacy." He points and starts walking out of the room.

He stops under the doorway. "Oh! Cas, feel free to move the furniture around and, um, ya know, show the pizza man to Dean.” Sam winks. “After all he calls the Impala 'baby', so I guess that makes you the babysitter." He points at Dean, and nearly doesn't duck in time when Dean throws something past his head. "Okay! Okay! I'll leave."

He smirks as he leaves the room. He knows Dean will probably kill him in his sleep because of this, but it was worth it. Maybe they'll finally get to be happy, he thinks.

"I can't wait to tell Charlie about this!" He says to himself, taking the phone out of his pocket and dialing her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's a little unrealistic, but I hope it was good. Please leave a comment telling my what you think. I would love feedback. Check out my other stories as well.


End file.
